


【云次方】编号190812

by JenLancet



Category: super vocal；声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLancet/pseuds/JenLancet
Summary: 购物欲和接触阈值





	【云次方】编号190812

大学第一年的刚开学的时候，阿云嘎被宿舍里的人扯出去喝啤酒，这是宿舍的第一次聚餐。在街边上的烧烤摊，虽然那时候阿云嘎的话还不是很多，但比起宿舍里的其他三个嘴巴灵光的小孩更会做事些，生活费都是自己打工赚的，还有之前的余粮，这时候阿云嘎对时尚还没有特别的执念，也还没学会多花一点用购买填补欲望，生活成本不高。加上当了班长，看一教室的人都像懵懵小羊，在草原上的时候带羊群去吃草，这会儿也当成弟弟妹妹，忍不住想喂，就说他来付。

宿舍里的青岛小哥郑云龙串吃得少，一味在喝啤酒。阿云嘎之前在团里，见过陪着喝酒喝出胃病的人，他多了一句嘴，少喝点，话刚出口心里又觉得不好，这人又不会喝穷他，郑云龙倒是一点没多心的样子，摆摆手，啤酒才几度，他撑死也不会醉。

吃烤串的地方离学校不远，酒饱饭足回宿舍。

郑云龙走在阿云嘎后面，盯着走走停停的雪白的脚踝出神，好像那才是天上的月亮。  
阿云嘎回过头，怕这人真喝多了，丢了，不防对上一双茫然的，水光粼粼的眼睛，好像这才是天上的月亮。

至此开始，阿云嘎身上的皮肤成了郑云龙心中的版图，这一回是目光和脚踝，下一次是握在一起的手。

十多年以来，他们握过无数次手，牵在一起前后摇晃着唱歌，十指相扣压枕头上爱意缠绵。

那天是转冷天气里太阳很好的一天，建新和大川出去前还在笑看阿云嘎和郑云龙的斗争，两个人争着下注赌谁能赢。阿云嘎好声好气地喊了，也板着脸威胁了，但今天的郑云龙就是不想起。

没了观者和起哄，房间里一时陷入气氛尴尬的僵局。

阿云嘎不知道自己是不是该继续叫他，还是一个人上课去不要管了。几乎是无意识的，他伸出手，隔着那人睡觉穿着的短袖，轻轻地推了他一下，说，“求你了。”

阿云嘎的手猝不及防地摸到了热，一下子他几乎是又愧疚又向往，怪不得他不愿意起来呢，原来这个人睡觉这么幸福，好像他有一床被子就够了，心就被热烘烘地填满了。没见过世面的小孩子，很容易满足的小孩子，他一定什么都不缺，要的也很少。

郑云龙腾地一下坐起来，睡得脸都通红，没完全清醒一样地看着阿云嘎。阿云嘎看他头发乱七八糟实在好笑，眯着眼睛像骆驼，语气里带着跳跃，“快点起床，要迟到了。”

鞋带都没系完，郑云龙下楼下到一半时硬生生刹住，在前面离他一米的阿云嘎回头问他，怎么了，郑云龙转头就要回宿舍，说书没带。

低头看看时间已经来不及，阿云嘎伸手去拉他，郑云龙也伸手，然后他握住了就被拽着飞奔。班长气息练得好，边跑边说，“你和我坐一起，我们合用一本书好了。”郑云龙生怕被拽得脚下打绊子，暗自把手握得更紧，嘴里说好。

后来，阿云嘎叫人起床前会自己去郑云龙的书架上拿书。两个人两本书，还是坐在一起，又渐渐提供了大腿给那人枕着睡觉。

男孩子们熟起来实在太快了。  
好热，郑云龙真的睡着了，但拧在课桌下面实在不舒服，呼吸重，还不自觉地转头，热烘烘的鼻息一股脑地往阿云嘎大腿根部扑。阿云嘎当即红了脸，不自觉地想动一动大腿，又怕把郑云龙搞醒了，脑子乱七八遭地挨到下课，书上一个字也没记。下课就醒，说的就是郑云龙，他习惯了这个唤醒铃，习惯了瘦瘦的枕头。

搞到床上之后，阿云嘎比大学时候胖点，养出了细腻温软的皮肉，又白，郑云龙真是摸不够，就是人一点也没有大学时候乖，以前被他枕着酸了也不说，看他醒了就甜甜地笑。这会儿被他轻轻咬上几口就要闹了，推着脑袋说疼，其实牙印子都看不出来，手虚虚钳制着这人引以为傲的头发，长着嘴巴说不知羞耻的胡话，不要大龙咬了，舔一舔好吗？

隔着衣物严丝合缝地拥抱，头要埋在肩窝里，眼睛要闭上。  
朋友是真觉得奇怪，跟他俩说，你们俩拥抱怎么咋看咋奇怪，阿云嘎不知被这句正大光明的话说中了什么，

他汉语也不好，心里比嘴里还乱，一双眼睛转着往郑云龙那边看。说的是他们，不知道是当时心里那些滋味还未在独自一个人的时候细细翻出来辨认过，所以不懂避嫌带着无知者的理所当然，还是因为这一刻郑云龙讲的他全部同意。让他的字句钻进自己的喉咙里，郑云龙看看他，比划了一下，说得理所当然，嘎子个子没我高，所以得胳臂得吊着我。

多方便，手臂绕在脖子上，郑云龙能托着屁股把他抱起来操，但也就来过一回，两个人闹着阿云嘎尖叫了几声，笑着去咬郑云龙的耳廓，不要了，去床上。郑云龙也觉得奇奇怪怪，不太尽兴，抱着倒在床上，一秒都不要空，亲亲下唇又埋进去磨。

去了上海后，阿云嘎有工作没工作都不时往这里跑。郑云龙演完晚场从剧院出来，带着朋友和阿云嘎一起吃饭。阿云嘎见了他下意识去抱，郑云龙本是开玩笑地一挡，没让他抱上。阿云嘎当即愣了，去看他旁边的人，刘令飞多聪明，没等郑云龙伸手去抱，缓缓开口，“那个，抱一次10块。”

下午的时候，郑云龙本来心里想见得很，又嫌他自己上综艺开开心心，好像要烂在北京这个鬼地方，“来上海看看我不行吗？” 刘令飞扒手指头寻思三周前不是才吃过饭。

阿云嘎一向大款，点头说好，伸手就要抱，郑云龙实在想他，闹脾气不如赶快贴脸，箍着腰边抱边晃悠，心里赞美刘令飞，不愧是上海男人。

刘令飞说，手续费2块啊。郑云龙翻了个白眼，心里又想，刘令飞抹黑上海男人 。

刘令飞喝完酒语言组织能力也没有比清醒着好一点，解开两粒扣子，颇有风情地迎接晚风。阿云嘎也和他吃了几次饭，自然而然地又给他扣上，说四月里的晚上还是有点冷，要注意保暖。这一举动彻底俘虏了现在脑子不大清醒的刘令飞，他打心眼里感觉阿云嘎是个好人，还舍得给郑云龙花钱。异常感慨地拍拍想给他打个车的郑云龙的肩。

他相信一切尽在不言中他的好兄弟一定懂他要说的，转身跑步走了。

留下不太健身的郑云龙一脸疑惑，他说天天跑步原来是真的。阿云嘎眼中佩服，看那人身影消失在街角。

郑云龙拽拽他袖子，咱们回去吧嘎子。

到了郑云龙家里，郑云龙还是给他倒水，好像他只是上来坐一下。阿云嘎没话找话，看着狭窄的阳台上晾着的衣服，说，明天下雨，拿进来晾吧。

明天下雨你还是要走，下雨你就有借口不来了，会吗？

不过郑云龙知道他是真的忙，阿云嘎所有能被他捕捉到的活动他都看了，他就淡淡地把所有节目补完，去剧院给他鼓掌。真奇怪，他不是气他怪他不来，只是无法平淡地去表达这个诉求，我很想你，你可以来看看我吗？

两个人喝了酒略微有些上脸，躺在沙发里不肯动弹。郑云龙给他开电视，是什么晚间新闻重播，阿云嘎是肯定不看的，只是夜里太静了。郑云龙本来是不胆怯的，只是这个境地里，唯二能安抚他的就是这间不大的住处，和阿云嘎，他突然就怕了。

或许没有小孩子，或许冰箱里没有剩菜。

总有一刻人特别想要一件东西，蒙住责任和现实的眼，埋头在装着乐观的脸盆，被憋死之前我都如此地想拥有。所以，郑云龙在最差的情况安慰自己，有我和你，还有一点电视的声响，阿云嘎这时候闭着眼睛，是不是听到这些有那么一刻像一个家？

“ 你能不能经常来看看我？”

郑云龙话说出口才发现背景乐屁用没有，他的心跳声比背景乐还大，他不清楚阿云嘎听进去没有。

“ 那你能亲亲我吗？”

郑云龙一直以来的莫名苦闷终于找到了出口。  
眼神接触，牵手，拥抱，舞台上的有借口亲吻。没有更进一步了，亲吻是偷来的，要裹着挂在吊杆上的rent的巨大海报才能存在。他没活在柯林斯的戏服里出不来，他就是被丢在了几年前的侧台口。他心里想，不管阿云嘎为什么说这句胡话，他只要这一个吻就够了。

阿云嘎是女巫，闭着眼接吻都能模模糊糊听见他心里不能见人的话。他抓着郑云龙略长的头发，我是谁啊。

郑云龙笑他喝多，以为他又在讲胡话。说，你是嘎子啊。

是我哦。

阿云嘎心满意足地继续接吻。

晚上临睡前，阿云嘎在他那个小淋浴间里洗澡，伸手拿他的洗发露洗头，还是上次来在便利店给他买的海飞丝，用得底朝天了还灌点水进去摇出一瓶沫子凑活。浴室门没有锁，阿云嘎关了淋浴水，喊他，你洗发水又用完了吗？郑云龙在给他铺新床单，探着身子回他，哦，每次都忘了，明天就去买。

阿云嘎再回去的时候行李箱空了一大半，一大半都在郑云龙住处这小小的空间里，塞进冰箱里的消耗得快些，放进衣橱里的隔三差五能被胡乱搭配出阿云嘎不敢想的效果。

郑云龙戴个墨镜去送他，上下出租都是他在提箱子。互相嘱咐的话和以前一样，说了一大通，  
但是这回又不一样了，此刻两个人看着对方说不出话，阿云嘎先开了口，缺什么和我说我再给你带，买了直接寄给你也很方便的，要联系我。郑云龙点点头，直接忽略了后半句。

有次开车带他回青岛，高速上看到顺丰的快递车，阿云嘎故意打趣他，说郑云龙就想靠自己的力量搞垮快递业。郑云龙说你懂什么，这种快递冷冰冰的没有人情味。

阿云嘎今天喷了点香水，他重度网瘾，看了一晚上香水评价，接郑云龙前自己跑去商场买了这瓶见家长可以用的稳重男香。得意地很，非要郑云龙凑上来问问，有人情味了吗。

郑云龙拉下口罩认真闻闻，是挺有情人味的。阿云嘎表情立刻张牙舞抓地骂人，郑云龙往副驾座位里缩缩，身上盖着阿云嘎买的贵价毯子，提醒阿司机认真开车。

到最后避孕套也要他来买，郑云龙坐在旁边，话是说得不好意思但因为逻辑通顺而理所当然，哪种你觉得舒服点你就买哪个。阿云嘎瞪着眼睛看他，“郑云龙，郑云龙，你能不能说点能播的。”

这时候到是警觉，郑云龙不管他，反正他说了阿云嘎就会买。阿云嘎和他的恋爱谈得风生水起，以前开玩笑说干脆买个房子慢慢填补东西也快要变成现实。郑云龙有点苦恼，接触这里已经到做爱了，已经百般花样了哪里还有进步空间。真是不公平，阿云嘎肯定是拿了少数民族的特别试卷。不管反正，阿云嘎和他互相抄惯了答案，他想不出来还有阿云嘎。

阿云嘎带着哭腔求他别对着他胸口咬了，舔一舔好吗。郑云龙又上手揉捏了两把，是夏天太热，这两块地方发面一样暗自胀起来。他补课他没在的综艺，又一次从屏幕外看他，阿云嘎浑然不觉地玩水，郑云龙跟着脸通红，觉得他是故意的。戴着套的性器从被操得通红松算的小穴里滑出来，骚出来的水和汗把床单搞得湿漉漉的，郑云龙把细白的一双腿往肩上搭，阿云嘎虽然身子软但是怕被压着做，进得深又挣扎不了，郑云龙的重量和热度都围绕着他，和亲吻一起让他哭着高潮，近乎窒息，郑云龙总是下身不停地用力操他，中间停顿不过是为了抱着他进得再深一点，几乎要把他折断。

他一定是在报大学里帮他压腿的仇。

这回他怎么都不肯，郑云龙倒好像也没有这个念头，没强迫他，但是转眼湿热的舌头就舔上了被操得泛红的地方，他俩从来没做过这个，阿云嘎下意识地往后躲，又被郑云龙拽回来，舌头埋得更深，也不是害怕，他摸着郑云龙环在他大腿上的手，好像在梦里轻飘飘地骑马，手松开缰绳，像片云落在草地上。

还能多亲密呢？

郑云龙下午在后台给他票的时候，手一伸，580，给钱，真是良心票贩子，红成这样一分也不多要。周可人这两天被他怼得够呛，这会儿无麦可闭，非常快乐不嫌事大，凑上去说，郑云龙也太抠了。

阿云嘎玩着手机嘴上附和，耳朵里有一搭没一搭地听周可人和郑云龙站在一块斗嘴。支付宝进账的声音过于动听，郑云龙拿起手机一看，阿云嘎给他转了一千块，心满意足。

周可人这会连麦都不想要，转身走了，出门的时候看到在正门徘徊的黄牛，大声叹了一口气，人生无意趣。怎么不转999，少一块的浪漫老男人永远不懂。

19座的那位可能是最不称职的观众，情话听得饱饱，剧情忘得干净。

溜去后台，一路上了侧台口，台下鼓掌他也霹雳吧啦地跟着拍手，郑云龙忍不住扭头看他，他现在最前头，工作人员看不见，观众也看不见，只有郑云龙才看得见。

爱揉搓着占有欲和一齐冲上脑子，他忍不住对着观众席笑啊，刚刚那一秒更新了新阈值。

END


End file.
